


Sunset at Emilio's

by tlcinbflo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Sex, Thunder and Lightning, beach, kiss, rainstorm, sand, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria and James enjoy the sunset at Uncle Emilio's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset at Emilio's

The air was cooler than she expected. The sun sinking lower as the bright blue sky darkened to a deep sapphire. The salty spray from the waves crashing at her feet chilled her skin, gooseflesh rising on her exposed skin. Aria hoped James would be back soon; she expected his heat and company would keep her warm. She brought her knees up to her chest and dug her toes into the sand. It was still warm in the sand. She wrapped her arms around her legs and waited.

James was walking his Uncle Emilio back to his beach house. She had enjoyed their day. They grilled on the beach, and played in the surf. Emilio told stories about James’ childhood, much to his chagrin and Aria’s delight. As the day died down, Emilio begged off – possibly noticing the way James’ hands lingered on her back, or his eyes moving over her body clad only in her bathing suit and shorts. Emilio kissed her cheek, called her beautiful, and promised to make breakfast for them in the morning.

She heard James’ steps behind her over the rolling waves. She smiled, looking over her shoulder for him. He’d put on a t-shirt, and chuckled at the disappointment in her frown. He dropped a blanket down next to her. He sat, stretching his arm behind her. She leaned into him, her own personal radiator. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s going to get chilly once the sun goes down.” He lifted the blanket and opened it, draping it over her shoulders.

“Really? I never would have thought,” she answered, her voice tinged with sarcasm. He chuckled softly, and she loved the way it rumbled in his chest.

“Uncle Emilio adores you, by the way,” he offered, his arm slipping around her waist.

“Well, what’s not to love?” she asked, with a soft self-deprecating giggle. He offered her a smile before looking out to the horizon. His thumb slowly stroked the soft skin on her hip. She chewed her lip as his absentminded touch sent shivers down her spine. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to his touch. She looked up at him. His eyes on the sunset and the dying sunlight casting shadows over his features.

“Have I told you lately how handsome you are?” She reached up and touched his face. His eyebrow cocked and he glanced down at her. She blushed but it didn’t stop her from leaning up and pressing a kiss to his neck. He pulled her closer. She was emboldened by his touch, his lips leaving a trail over his neck. She took his earlobe between her teeth, and he gasped lightly. She shifted closer, turning towards him and he tucked her closer to him. “Know something else I’ve never done before?”

He hummed his response, turning towards her. She kissed him, her tongue teasing his lips, and he granted her access without a thought. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him, her legs on either side of his thighs. His arms slid around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Their breathing increased, soft moans slipped from her as he kissed her thoroughly. She rolled her hips against him and he groaned.

Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled. He leaned back enough for her to pull the top off. She dropped it into the sand and slid her hands over his chest, around to his back. “Absolutely perfect,” she whispered, her eyes roaming over him. He shifted, gripping her thighs, she squeaked when he laid her back. The blanket bunched beneath her. As their bodies moved together, she began to see the negative ramifications of sex on the beach. Sand bit into her bare skin, and she began to wonder exactly _where_ the sand would end up.

Those thoughts evaporated as he untied the top of her suit, pulling it down. The cool night air bit at her naked skin until he moved lower, his tongue and mouth teasing her sensitive flesh. She wrapped her legs around him, holding him closer. Her hands ran through his hair, scraping lightly over his scalp. He groaned into her skin and she grinned, her hips rolling again. She could feel his arousal and she chewed her lip in anticipation. Her toes hooked into the band of his swim trunks slowly pushing them over his hips.

His hands moved down her side and slipped into her bottoms, cupping her backside. “James, please….” She whimpered when his teeth teased her pulse point.

Thunder rang out over head and they paused. James stared down at her, his jaw slack and his eyes hooded. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her again. Lightning flashed again, followed quickly by another roll of thunder. Then, the sky opened, large cold rain drops splashed on their overheated skin. James cursed, loud and in Spanish. Aria shrieked a laugh as he pulled his shorts back up. He grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet and she wrapped the blanket around her naked top.

Rain poured down on them, soaking them quickly. He kept her hand in his, and started to run towards the house. She struggled to keep up, laughing and tripping. He turned then and lifted her, tossing her over his shoulder in order to move faster as lightning and thunder continued to dance in the sky, rain soaking them through.

They reached the porch in record time. He set her on her feet and she held the blanket around herself. Wet sand stuck to their bodies as they held each other in the foyer, laughing. James wiped sand from her face and she wrapped her arms and the blanket around him. He dropped his head and kissed her lightly. She pulled back, “Shower?”

He grinned, “Shower.”


End file.
